Marketers and advertisers generally use a number of different media channels when implementing a marketing campaign for a product or a brand. Such marketing channels can include print, television, radio, and online advertisements, direct mail, electronic mail, social media, and online affiliate networks, among others. However, many of such marketing and advertising channels have been notoriously difficult to measure. As a result, marketers and advertisers had difficulty determining the effectiveness of a marketing campaign, or determining the effectiveness of specific media channels used within the marketing campaign.
While technical details makes some measurement of online advertisement effectiveness easier, such metrics only cover direct advertisement effectiveness, such as click-through rates. Rarely do current metrics properly measure the effectiveness of less direct marketing campaigns or brand management strategies that reward long-term exposure through different marketing channels.